Cena (Character)
Alexander Cena II (born 27th August 1984 in New City, New Island (present day NintendoLand) is the NintendoLandian current and 1st King of NintendoLand, as well as a former American-NintendoLandian professional wrestler, notable for his work on World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown brand. Character History The following is Cena's character history through the end of Season 6 of NintendoLand. Cena's parents, Alex and Erika Cena, were employees of The Sindel Corporation, the leading military science firm at the time. When Cena was only 6 years of age, the Cenas were put on a project involving the creation of bio-weaponry. When they made a breakthrough, the Cenas, under the advisement of Eliza Sindel, the CEO's wife, decided to announce their findings to the press. Before they could do so, however, Alex and Erika Cena went missing. They were never found, and young Cena was orphaned. Living Alone Even then, Cena had acquired his mother's determination and his father's logic. The son of a witch and a normal human which traces of Adept blood within him, Cena inherited their abilities as well: the magic wielded by his mother, and the Water manipulation and healing that his father spoke of. He was too young to harness this power, however, so he was not able to fend for himself. As a result, the orphan was shipped off to home after home, having no known living relatives. Cena hated every single one of his foster families, so he constantly ran away, but was caught and turned to another home every time; this continued until one day, the director of police decided to let Cena go, saying that "he'll turn out fine". Cena drifted all over the city, never staying too close to anyone. During this time, as a token of respect to his parents, who valued education, he tutored himself on several grade school subjects up to a 6th Grade level by age 9. He knew, however, that a proper education required proper learning environment, so he decided to settle down, and through dubious means, bought a house and enrolled in the local public school, New City Elementary. The Teenage Years: Mia Hansen and the Adepts One day, during recess, a bully people had nicknamed "Carts" because of her habit of pushing her hapless victims into shopping carts, was picking on a girl named Mia Hansen, someone who, Cena gathered, had few friends and was picked on. After the childish tiff was resolved and Carts's group of "followers" left with her, only Cena remained to comfort Mia. By this time, Cena hade gained some measure of control over his healing skills, and he healed Mia, who, he was surprised to hear, was also a Mercury Adept, albeit a fullblooded one. The two quickly became friends. Years passed without much incident. When the pair reached their 8th grade, they met several other Adepts of all types: Felix Navarro and Isaac Sanders (Venus Adepts), Jenna Navarro and Garet Lawson (Mars Adepts), Sheba Mason and Ivan Smith (Jupiter Adepts), and Piers "Perry" McGovern (another Mercury Adpet). The group, isolated because of their strange powers, formed a sort of clique, calling themselves "The Adepts". Of them all, Isaac, Mia, and Cena were the most prominent sub-group, although Mia and Isaac never got along. This friendship continued during Highschool, and was strengthend when Cena accompanied the rest to resolve matters in the world of the adepts, Weyard. The Birth of Persephone One night in 2000, Cena and Mia were returning to Cena's house from an outing when it was discovered that the entire Poor Housing District in which Cena lived was being drowned in flames. The arsonist was a being known as Persephone, an entity caused by Tainted Infinite Potential Syndrome (TIPS), an advanced form of Infinite Potential Syndrome, a genetic disorder caused if a human is given infinite potential by a higher being. The entity was housed in the body of Cena's future friend and wife Katarina Sindel. Cena lost everything in the blaze. He was housed by the Hansen's at their house until he could find a way to acquire his own place again, but the shock of losing all of the memories of his parents (albums, journals, etc.) was overwhelming. Zelda Cena dedicated himself to his studies. In his junior year, he wrote a paper on the importance of all creatures in society, in response to the recent War of Twilight in the world of Hyrule. The paper earned merits, enough to be noticed by the Hyrule Royal Council for Equality and its chair, the Princess Zelda. During the meeting, the young Cena developed an interest in the Princess, one that she did not share at the time. She did invite Cena to dinner at her castle, where the two developed a bond of friendship. Over time, the bond grew to even surpass that of Cena and Hansen. Love seemed inevitable, so Cena asked the princess to the Junior Prom, an invitation she accepted. At prom, Zelda and Cena shared their first kiss and officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. This caused a lot of media attention, forcing Cena into a limelight he had not expected. During summer, however, Zelda's lifestyle and Cena's attitude eventually forced the two apart. However, they chose to continue their friendship, which continues to this day. High School's End Cena continued to hang with Sanders and Hansen, but the relationship between Hansen and Sanders began deteriorating, ending in a loud row that caused Sanders to leave the group forever. Senior Year came with pleasant surprises; Hansen was elected to be class valedictorian, which Cena congratulated. It was around this time that Cena began to show feelings for Hansen, of which she did not return at the time. Despite this, Cena and Hansen were each other's dates for the Senior Prom, of which they were elected King and Queen. During this prom, Sanders, now a more sophisticated and business-savy individual, nailed the coffin shut on his friendship with Hansen by distributing gratuitous pictures that were photoshoped to look like Hansen. The ensuing fight between Cena and Sanders was only broken apart by security. Somehow (Cena later speculated that money was involved), Sanders avoided expulsion, and graduated alongside his peers in 2002. From Jober to Champion to King Cena began taking online courses in Video Game Design and Video Game Universal History in 2002, leaving him with enough spare time to begin training for a career in Professional Wrestling, one of his many interests. Hansen, also a fan, consented to be his valet, and in late 2002, he made his Ring Of Honor debut. During his ROH run, he became a 2-time ROH Pure Champion, but was never able to reach the World Championship. Cena and Hansen also met Juliet Butler in ROH, and the three became fast friends. Cena and Hansen left ROH in late 2003, and shortly thereafter he signed with World Wrestling Entertainment, where he enjoyed success as a 3-time United States Champion and a 1-time WWE Champion. Hansen's boyfriend at the time, a fellow Superstar named Edge, cheated on her with another WWE Diva, Lita, so the relationship ended; Cena conforted Hansen, and the two began dating. However, because of the real-life controversy involving Cena, Hansen, and Lita's ex Matt Hardy, the three were released from their contracts in the summer of 2005. In the fall of 2005, Cena and Hansen met Katarina Sindel and her friend Pikachu at a ceremony to crown the monarch of the new provence of NintendoLand. They decided, as a joke, to nominate Cena and Sindel as King and Queen because the odds that they'd be chosen were impossible. The official candidates were murdered in a terrorist attack, however, so by default, Cena and Sindel were named King and Queen. Death of an Angel Life as king, however, was not as easy as it sounded - while he and Sindel were simply figureheads with no direct infulence on the democracy of NintendoLand, he still had to deal with all of the problems in the kingdom. During one such conflict, Mia (who had started falling for TV personality Morgan Webb, another woman), broke up with him; Cena, however, accepted that this was the end, for he, too, had started having feelings for someone else - Sindel. Immediately afterwards, Hansen was captured by a villain named Slade Wilson, who infected her with a disease called the Mercurious Kiss - a psychological ailment which deludes ones who are surrounded with jealousy (however subtle). Near the same time, Cena was asked to be the guest of honor at the newly renamed NintendoLand High's 2007 Prom, and he set up a blind date with Sindel, who was surprised to see that her date (set up by Zelda) was her best friend. The two enjoyed a pleasant evening, and Cena finally confessed his feelings for Sindel, who did not return them. She did, however, accept dating Cena, and their relationship began. The night took a downward spiral afterward, however, when Hansen (another guest at the prom), already deluded by the MK (and heavily drunk) began a fight with Pikachu, who was spying on Sindel. The resulting fight caused the destruction of most of the Prom building. A few months later, Hansen once again reappeared, this time directly attempting to kill Sindel. This battle spilt to Morgan Webb's appartment complex, and at the resulted Battle of Webb, Mia and Blair Butler (Webb's former lover) fought Pikachu, who incapacitated Mia. This was enough to snap her out of the MK's influence, and she asked Cena to euthanize her to prevent any deaths caused by her insanity. Cena complied, and Mia died in his arms. At her funeral, Cena prevented yet another travesty; Morgan Webb (who was in love with Hansen) nearly commited suicide, but Cena and Pikachu's timely action prevented her death. A Cena from Another Dimension After Hansen's death, Cena was conforted by Sindel, and the two became closer and closer, eventually falling into mutual love. In the summer of 2007, Cena and Sindel decided to take their first vacation alone (Pikachu had been envited to a tournament in Kanto, and he left to aliviate the heartbreak of his former love life). The two took to Acapulco, Mexico, where the happy couple had a good time. All was not happy, though; Alex and Alexis, the terrorist duo that had inadvertenly crowned them king and queen at the ceremony 2 years previously, returned to finish the job. They failed, however, but revealed that Pikachu's invitation was a trap, and that he was missing. Alexis, the whip of the two, was left for dead by the vindictive Alex. Pikachu returned, however, but shortly afterwards, Sindel was kidnapped by Alex; Alex negotiated to Cena for an exchange - Sindel for Alexis, who had been detained by Cena. The exchange would occur at Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Alex's motives were revealed at the resulting Battle of Azkaban; Alex was an Alex Cena from an alternate dimension; in his dimension, Sindel (his wife) was murdered at the hands of protestors (the two were political advisors). As a result of dementia, Alex deluded himself into killing all of the Cenas and Sindels of every dimension to end any suffering that they would be dealt with in the future. during this battle, Alex kills Cena, but after being reconciled by the ghosts of his wife and all of his victims, Alex commited suicide and Cena was revived. Mia returned at this time, now a lower-level angel. Cena's life became less complicated for a time afterwards; the most complicated thing he had to do was help the witch, Alexis (now on the side of good) train to re-take her Auror's Exam. However, Alexis's past caught up to her, Cena, and the rest of the group had to deal with the Chicago Mob, led by Jon Spiro. In the resulting fight, Cena was hit with a memory charm and lost his memory for a period of time. Sindel and Pikachu's combined efforts (plus a little shock) helped him regain his memories. Persephone - The War of Twilight Cena's love for Sindel finally gave him incentive to ask for her hand in marraige. Before he could, however, Persephone, the entity within Sindel that was thought to have been dormant for years, overshadowed Sindel's body, and Cena inadvertenly proposed to Persephone instead of Sindel. Shortly afterwards, Persephone made her presence known, leading an army with The Traitor, a legendary zambatou-like weapon of dark power. Cena countered with an army of his own. During the proceeding war, Persephone played mind games with Cena by burning down the Poor Housing district once again and psychologically torturing Cena through his dreams. Cena, with the help of Kirby, managed to capture Persephone and interogate her - through this, Cena learned that Persephone's one weakness is her jealousy of the real Sindel as opposed to the "carbon copy" she was. She managed to escape, however, officially declaring war on NintendoLand. After recieving the go-ahead from The Council, Cena and his warriors battled Persephone's Army at the foot of her Castle at the Battle at Twilight's End. Persephone and Cena battled in a special arena outside the reach of all help. Their fight was brutal, but Cena gained the upper hand when he broke into her mind, helping Sindel free herself from Persephone's influence. This was too little, though, so Sindel asked Cena to kill her physically, saying that it was the only way to destroy Persephone. Before her death, Sindel told Cena the answer to his proposal; "Yes." Back in real life, Cena killed Persephone with Avada Kedavra. Sindel, along with Persephone, were dead. A trial in heaven, where Sindel was represented by Hansen, enabled Sindel to return to life, and caused Persephone to be sentenced to eternity in hell. For months afterwards, Sindel experienced night-terrors, so Cena and Pikachu spent countless hours comforting her at night. Wedding Woes Cena once again asked for Sindel's hand in marraige a few months later; Sindel happily accepted. The proposal was witnessed by Jason Sindel, president, CEO, Chairman, and Founder of The Sindel Corporation, and Sindel's father. The day afterwards, Sindel was taken into custody by her father. Cena and Pikachu contacted and met Mr. Sindel at his manor, and it was discovered that his plan was to marry her off to Isaac Sanders, who had been the diciple of Mr. Sindel for years. As they left, Sindel (having escaped her father's custody) fled with Cena and Pikachu to the Theatre that Sindel and Pikachu had owned before Sindel was crowned queen. All was for naught, however, and the group was captured shortly thereafter. Alexis posted bail for the group, however, and the trial date was set for the following week, with Yoshi (a respectable retired politician and friend of Pikachu's) representing them. Sanders returned, wishing to mend broken bridges. He testified at the trial, along with Cena, Pikachu, Mr. Sindel, and Sindel, where Cena and Pikachu were found innocent of all charges, and Mr Sindel was immediately put on trial for murder (he was suspected of killing both his wife and Cena's parents). Life returned to normal, but not without some bumps and bruises. First, Cena had to deal with Sindel and her photoshoot for Maxim. Then, Alexis, having fallen for him because of his philanthropy towards her and his physical resemblence to Alex, spikes his soda with love potion, nearly ending his relationship and engagement with Sindel. Jason returned before long, but with strange psychic powers; his cell mate had been Mewtwo, who, upon learning that they had common enemies, transfered his powers over to Mr. Sindel upon his death. Of course, even with his power, he was defeated easily by Cena. On the day of the wedding, Jason once again returned, and fought both Cena and Sindel: Cena at the ceremony and Sindel at the reception. Sindel was the one that dealt the most damage to him, leaving him nearly braindead; had Cena not stopped her vengeful self, she would have surely killed her father. Their journey to marraige over, Cena and Sindel enjoyed a honeymoon in Hawaii. Slade Upon their return to NintendoLand, Cena was outraged to hear that Slade Wilson, an notorious villain known for his work in the San Francisco Bay-area and his conflicts with the Teen Titans, had supposedly returned from the dead and was making his way toward NintendoLand. The rest only viewed him as a small threat, and brushed any speculation aside. When returning from an outing, Cena was captured by Slade's henchmen, with Sindel sedated and left for dead; luckily, she was found by Alexis and Pikachu before anything could happen (apart from a mild case of hypothermia). Cena was brought before Slade, who wished Cena to be his apprentice. Cena refused, but Slade revealed his trump card - in the assault, Sindel had been injected with a virus that could cause her incredible pain - or instant death - on command. Slade's blackmail tactics were enough to turn Cena to a life of crime. Separating himself from his wife and friends and denouncing his crown, Cena created a new persona for himself while confusing all of those close to him with his actions. Slade required him to prepare himself for a major crime - steal the three shards of the Triforce of Hyrule, which were on display in various museums around NintendoLand. With the assistance of one of Slade's generals, Gemini, Cena managed to steal the first shard, also severely injuring Pikachu (who, alongsinde Alexis and Isaac, were trying to stop him from taking the shards) in the process. Eventually, Sindel's involvement at The Battle of Wisdom caused Cena to be returned to the side of good - Slade himself made his presence known and stole the shard himself. Cena, finally allying himself with his friends, rededicated himself to stopping Slade's crusade. However, as Cena had denounced his crown, he was unable to return to the castle, so he returned to his old apartment. Slade sent Gemini to asume the shape of Sindel to seduce him and gain information on how to break into the castle, where the final shard was moved for protection. She nearly succeeded before the real Sindel came and fought the fake one (which, to Cena's rather embarassing pleasure, accidentally turned into an impromtu striptease), with the real Sindel emerging victorious. Gemini was spared, however, as Slade had found a way in. Cena and Sindel spent the next evening together, believing the shard to be safe - this was for naught, as Slade managed to fight through security to recover the final shard and comlplete the Triforce. Cena then revealed his suspicions: Slade was planning to use his wish to create the "perfect" army with a perfect general - a revived Persephone. He also theorized that, like Ganondorf before him, Slade's wish would split the Triforce into three new shards for three new holders. Investigation yielded that Cena gained the Triforce of Courage, Slade the Triforce of Power, and Sindel that of Wisdom. Cena and Sindel led the crew to Death Valley, where Slade's HQ was located. They were met by Gemini, who was a distraction, as Slade and Persephone set off to NintendoLand to take over the Council. Sindel easily dispacthed her, and the group quickly returned to NintendoLand. There, in the Council main hall, Cena quickly tried to attack Slade, but was impeded; Slade used the Triforce of Power to control Cena's dark side (the original evil of the War of Twilight). Sindel's intervention, however, prevented Cena from being fully controlled, and together with the goddess Din, Cena vanquished Slade. Cena, using the slight boost in perception added by the Triforce of Courage, informed Sindel that she was pregnant with their first child, a fact that all were eager to celebrate. Concept and Creation When Cena's Kelsi Nielsen moveset was originaly "voted off the island" in the original Make Your Move rating system, he decided to submit another moveset. Having an Original Character ready and lined up, Cena decided to use the character as the muse for a moveset. Holodeck 01 Holodeck 01 is the stage attached to Cena. Based on a Holodeck of Star Trek lore, the stage changes between its base, NintendoLandscape (a changing landscape similar to Delfino Plaza), N. Atlantic Waters (a water-filled stage near Azkaban), The Lighthouse (a stage based off Golden Sun Lighthouses), and the Eurydice Shrine (based off a location in the Soulcalibur series). Reception Cena was instantly given a 3-star/Exclamation Point rating by Fawriel, who callled it "some nice stuff."http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=3848186&postcount=609 Greatclaymonkey said that it made him "wish [[Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. (series)|Smash Bros. series]] had a stage like NintendoLandscape"http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=4354412&postcount=1267 and Insurance Salesman stated that both his and Sindel's moveset were "well written."http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=3967308&postcount=878 His story made considerable splashes: Sir Bedivere said "SCREW AVES LOOK AT THIS PUPPY! SWEET MOMMA!" in response to it,http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=4252788&postcount=1142 and The Nerd said "I was sold on the backstory, and the moveset only helped."http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=4150256&postcount=1094 One of the most common complaints was the "generic" moveset in comparison to the extensive backstory.http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=4064278&postcount=1055. Cena reached not only the 50-character moveset, but also the top 20, tieing for 14th place with Greatclaymonkey's Celebi & Mew, Flying Dutchman's Feraligatr, and The Nerd's Rythe. References External Links * Cena's Moveset on Make Your Move 1.0 * NintendoLand Category:Movesets